Mario VS Peach (Reuploaded)
by Shenja the Ninja
Summary: Mario is finally free from fighting Bowser because he's in coma. A new evil will rise up and try to destroy the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario, Daisy, and Luigi must stop a group of conspirators and their cruel leader. Rated M for certain themes, blood, and gore.
1. Sacred Grounds

All rights go to Nintendo. Please review.

Chapter 1: Sacred Grounds

Mario was so bored of the same old thing everyday. Eat, sleep, talk, rescue Toadstool was the only things on his to-do list. He put on his red shirt and his blue overalls. He didn't have to put his signature hat on because Luigi played with the glue a lot when they were kids. It wouldn't go off even if he was sucked up in a tornado. He trimmed his mustache and put on his brown shoes. Mario heard the phone ring. He picked it up.

"Hey, Mario..." the person said on the other end.

"Princess Daisy? Do you need anything? Is your kingdom in trouble," Mario said frantically.

"No, not at all. I wanted to tell you that Bowser can't kidnap Peach for a while. He's in a coma."

Mario flipped in the air.

"YAHOO! Wait! How do you know this?"

"I sent out a spy a few weeks ago and he told me the information."

Mario let go of the phone and ran outside to feel the sunshine beaming on him. He forgot to hang up the phone.

"Hello? Hello," Daisy said before she hung hers up.

Mario ran to Daisy's kingdom and managed to find Luigi.

"What's up, Mario," Luigi asked as he tossed a coin and caught it with his eyes closed.

The red capped man grabbed Luigi's arms.

"We don't have to fight Bowser for a while. He's in a coma. Isn't that great?"

"Cool," Luigi said before Mario released his arms.

He ran back to the Mushroom Kingdom and knocked on the huge castle door.

Toad answered the door.

"Hi, Mario. How's it going," Toad asked while he was licking a red lollipop.

"Great! Could I come in?"

"Sure."

Mario went in and Toad closed the huge door.

"So what do you need on this fine day, Mario?"

"I need to see how the princess is reacting to the news."

"She isn't here."

Mario was shocked. If he was the princess, he would lie down all day and have a good nap. It probably would be wise to move around if you haven't exercised in a while, but this is a day of peace.

"What do you mean?"

"When Princess Daisy told her the news, she ran out of the castle. We don't know where she is. Mario, would it be too much if we asked that you found her for us?"

"Not at all."

Mario ran out of the castle and began the hunt for the princess. He shouted her name while walking on the streets and asked people if they seen her, but to no avail. Our hapless hero was about to give up until someone called his name.

"Mario," someone shouted.

"Huh?"

He looked around and saw nothing. Mario backed up and someone's arms were wrapped around his torso.

"What the-"

"Don't worry, Mario. It's just me, Peach."

"PRI-"

"Shhh. Just come with me."

Mario followed Peach down some flights of stairs that led to the underground. He saw Peach wearing a black hoodie and jeans; the jeans were cut up. The hood

was over her head. Her blonde hair was in disarray.

"Alright, here it is," Peach said.

"What is this place," Mario asked.

"Welcome to the Alchemy Grounds."

"The what?"

"Well, it's-"

A man that was six feet tall came up to them.

"Who are you and why did you bring this outsider," the giant asked Peach.

She put her hood down and he smiled.

"Peach, how's it been," he asked while they were shaking hands.

"It's been hectic."

She looked at Mario, who felt a little left out and confused.

"Oh! Dobi, this is Mario. He's the guy I was talking about."

The giant went over to Mario and shook his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mario."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, sir," Mario said nervously as he shook the giant's hand and was almost lifted off of the floor a few times.

"Sir? You could call me Dobi since you're a friend of Peach."

"What is this place," Mario asked.

"Well, its-"

His cell phone started to ring.

"How about you tell him, Peach. Someone's calling me," Dobi said before he walked away.

"Mario, this is the Alchemy Grounds. It's a place where you learn alchemy and train with others to improve. You could call it an asylum for alchemists. Any more

questions," Peach asked with a smile.


	2. Massacre

All rights go to Nintendo. Please review.

Chapter 2: Massacre

Mario had plenty questions to ask, but he thought this one was really important.

"Why did you bring me here, Princess?"

"I brought you here because the alchemists are dying."

"Why?"

"They believe that one person shouldn't hold this much power."

"Are they trying to kill you," Mario asked with sweat dripping down his face.

"Yes. They tried to kill me twice," she said while looking down.

She took off her hoodie and had a pink blouse underneath. Peach had a huge scratch on her shoulder and a huge scar that went from her neck to her stomach. The

rest of the scratches that Mario saw were battle scars. Peach put her black hoodie back on. Mario was frustrated by what he saw.

"Do you know who they are?"

"Unfortunately, I don't," Peach said when she looked at the ground again.

"I'm going to find out who's doing this."

Peach hugged Mario.

"Oh, thank you, Mario," she said before she let go and kissed him on the nose.

Mario turned as red as his favorite cap.

The red capped hero went up the flight of stairs and the door automatically closed itself when he was finally out.

He ran to his house and saw Luigi with Daisy through the open window. Mario opened the door while they were eating their breakfast.

"Good morning, Mario," both of them said in unison.

"Good morning, guys," Mario said as he closed the door.

He was about to tell them about Peach and the alchemists, but they probably wouldn't believe him.

Mario sat at the kitchen table with them and grabbed some toast.

"So, how was your day of freedom, Mario," the tomboyish princess asked him.

"It was great...I guess," he said before he stood up and went to his room. He locked the door.

Luigi and Daisy were a little worried about him. He wanted to check on Mario, but Daisy stopped him.

"Mario probably needs some time to himself," she said.

"I've been worried about Mario since the moment I was born. He makes my heart skip a beat when he does stuff like this."

"It'll be okay, Luigi. Maybe we could spend a night at the casino," Daisy said to comfort him.

"Yeah. That might be what I need."

A few hours later...

Luigi was waiting for Daisy to arrive. He wore his tux and had a bouquet of roses in his hand. The door opened and Daisy came in with a yellow blouse and

matching shorts. She had a yellow baseball cap on her head.

"Are you ready to go, Luigi," Daisy asked.

"Sure," Luigi said as he looked at her.

To Luigi, she looked really beautiful.

"I have to ask her out someday," Luigi said in his thoughts.

They left the house and found a beautiful city in the Mushroom Kingdom. There was a huge casino.

Daisy ran inside and Luigi slowly walked behind her.

Meanwhile...

Mario searched around the castle to see if one of Peach's servants had something against her.

Two toads were talking about something that caught his ears.

"Yeah, all of it is going to happen tonight."

"I hope that no one gets hurt."

Mario walked up to them.

"What are you two talking about?"

"We heard from one of Princess Peach's spies. They said that something was going down tonight at the casino and the Princess would be there," one of the toads

said.

"Tell me which casino," Mario said with sweat dripping down his face.

Back with Luigi and Daisy...

Daisy was intoxicated and so was Luigi.

"What do you wanna do now," Luigi asked before he belched.

"We should go to my place. I have some more of this stuff at my house," Daisy said while slurring some words.

"Okay."

People in cloaks came in the casino and blocked all of the exits. Civilians stopped partying when they saw them. The group was at the center of attention. Luigi and

Daisy snapped out of it and saw them. The leader was the one farthest to the front and their arms were crossed.

"What do you want us to do now, leader," one of them asked.

The leader took the hood of the cloak off. It was Princess Peach; her irises were red.

"Kill them all," she said to all of the alchemists.

"What," Daisy and Luigi exclaimed.

"But leader, Princess Daisy and Luigi are here. Do we kill them too?"

"Yes, they'll only get in the way."

"What the hell, Peach," Daisy shouted.

Peach ignored her.

Her servants started to burn people alive with alchemy and crush them with boulders. Five of them came at Luigi and Daisy.

"S**t," they both shouted.

Mario finally made it to the casino and someone flew out of the window. They were burning alive. The hero went inside and saw Luigi and Daisy bleeding on the

ground. He went over to them.

"Luigi, Princess, speak to me," he said with tears going down.

There was on reply.


	3. The Game of Deception

I don't own Mario. Please review.

Chapter 3: The Game of Deception

It was a beautiful morning. The birds were singing. Princess Daisy woke up to the light that was beaming on her face.

Mario closed the blinds to get the light out of her eyes. Daisy turned her head and saw Luigi with a huge stitches on his face.

"LUIGI," Daisy shouted.

"Relax. He's okay," Mario said.

"What do you mean?! There's stitches all over your face," she shouted as her heart kept beating faster and faster.

She took a small mirror out of her hair and saw half of her face covered in bandages.

"What happened to me," she asked before she threw the mirror at the wall and it shattered into many pieces.

"The doctor said that half of your face was burned up. It's a miracle that you still have 20/20 vision,"

he said to the hysterical tomboy.

Daisy started to remember what happened in the casino last night. She heard Peach's hysterical laugh before she saw fire.

"Peach," Daisy shouted in anger, "She did this to me and Luigi."

Mario couldn't believe what he heard.

"Princess Peach did this. I don't believe this. She is sweet and kind."

"She turned from sweet to sour in a second like a sour-patch kid and ordered her goons to kill us. The only reason we got out of that mess was because we passed

out. They probably thought we were dead."

Mario's heart started to beat fast at what Daisy said and he ran out of the room. The hero ran to Peach's castle and saw the same Toad licking another lollipop.

"Hey, Toad!"

"Hiya, Mario! Do you need anything?"

"Is the Princess here?"

"No, she ran pass me this morning with sweat dripping down."

Mario turned around and started to run to the Alchemy Grounds. The door opened by itself and he went down the flight of stairs. He saw Dobi talking to a few

alchemists.

"Dobi," Mario shouted.

Dobi turned around and saw Mario. He went over to the red capped man.

"Hey, Mario! Need something?"

"Have you seen Princess Peach today?"

"No, I haven't."

"Oh well, thanks anyway."

Mario looked around the city. He looked in the police department, the magic shop, the power up shop, and the bakery. Mario went to the bar and asked for a glass

of water. Princess Peach sat next to him and asked for two shots.

"Princess? What are you doing here," Mario asked with shock.

"Sometimes I come in here to get a nice drink and talk with friends."

"I looked for you all morning."

"There were some errands I had to take care of."

"I see. Princess, where were you last night?"

"I was simply minding my own business and then I was attacked."

"Who did it," Mario asked before Peach had drunk her two shots.

"Luigi and Daisy attacked me. I tried to defend myself with alchemy," Peach lied.

"That's horrible. I thought they were the victims. I'm going to tear them limb from limb for deceiving me and attacking you."

"Thanks, Mario," she said before she left the bar.

Luigi finally awoke and turned his head to see bandages on Daisy's face.

"Princess, are you alright," Luigi asked.

"Yes, if you count the half of my face you could actually see."

Mario burned down the door and went inside.

"I hope you two are proud of yourselves. Why did you two attack Peach last night?"

"What are you talking about," Luigi asked.

"The princess said that you two attacked her while she was just minding her own business."

"Mario, you are an idiot," Daisy said, "She's messing with you."

"The princess would never do that."

"Mario, she killed everyone that was in the casino that we were in last night."

"No, she would never do that. You guys must have provoked her and she burned the building down in anger."

"Oh my God," Daisy said after I sigh.

"Mario, we would never lie to you. We have nothing to gain," Luigi said.

"I still don't believe you."

"Ask the witnesses to the attack," Daisy said.

"Alright. It's only to prove how wrong you both are."

Mario ran out of the room in anger.

A few minutes...

He saw someone looking down at the remains of the casino.

"Did you see what happened last night," Mario asked the toad.

"Yeah. I saw a bunch of weirdos in cloaks burning down the place. They even attacked Luigi and Daisy for no good reason. Could you believe that? Some people

even said that they witnessed Princess Peach leading them."

Mario asked another person that happened to be nearby.

"Did you see what happened last night?"

"Yeah, man. Princess Peach went psychopathic and killed everyone in the casino with strange powers. When I told my parents, they just laughed and mocked me."

Mario's heart started to ache when his suspicions were confirmed. Peach is the leader of a bunch of terrorists and conspirators.


	4. Learning Alchemy LV 1

All rights go to Nintendo. Please review.

Chapter 4: Learning Alchemy LV. 1

Princess Peach looked at the Mushroom Kingdom from her balcony and thought of it being consumed by darkness and chaos at every corner. There was a picture

on her wall of Mario and there was a knife that went through it. Peach's phone was on the floor and broken into pieces. Blood was on the floor; it was her own.

She heard a knock on the door and partially opened it.

"What do you need," Peach asked.

"We came to bring you your meal," some alchemists said.

"Excellent," she said with a grim smile.

She opened the door and they threw an immobilized toad in there.

"Thank you," Peach said before she closed the door.

She looked at the tied up Toad with duct tape on its mouth and her stomach started to growl.

The toad started to flail around, and that made her even hungrier.

A fireball formed in her hand and she threw it at the toad. The toad started to scream when the duct tape was burnt off. When the rope burned off, he tried to run off

of the balcony. Peach trapped him in vines.

She walked up to the entangled toad and a sword formed in her hand. The princess slashed through the vines and the toad's head rolled on the floor to her feet.

Meanwhile...

Mario signed Luigi and Daisy out of the hospital. Their faces still looked like a mess, but they were feeling better. Mario and Luigi let Daisy stay at their house for a

while.

The two brothers and the princess tried to form a plan that would stop the princess. Mario finally had an idea.

"I know what to do, guys," he said.

"What is it," Luigi and Daisy asked in unison.

"I'll go to the Alchemy Grounds and learn how to harness the element's power. I don't think that power ups will help this time."

"Why can't we all go to the grounds? Luigi and I can wear disguises so Peach doesn't know it's us," Daisy said.

"That's actually a really good idea," Luigi said in agreement.

"Are you sure you can do this? It will be dangerous and you two aren't fully healed yet," Mario said in concern.

"We'll be fine. Right, Luigi," Daisy asked with a smile.

"Yeah. We can do this, Big Bro."

Later...

Luigi was wearing a black hoodie and black pants. His mustache was burned off so he didn't have to worry about shaving. He took off his green hat and made his

hair messy. Daisy wore a light green t-shirt and a dark green skirt. She wore a white mask to hide her face and dyed her hair black.

"You guys look different, but you need aliases," Mario said.

"I want to be called Tsune," Luigi said.

"Me next. I want to be called Amethyst," Daisy said with a lot of enthusiasm.

"Perfect," Mario said with a smile, "Let's do this."

Mario, 'Tsune', and 'Amethyst' went into the Alchemy Grounds.

They saw Peach talking to some low ranking alchemists about their duties. The alchemists teleported away. Mario tapped her back. Peach turned around.

"Hey, Princess," Mario said with a grin.

"Hi, Mario. Who are your friends?"

"I'm Amethyst," Daisy said before she shook Peach's hand.

"And I'm Tsune," Luigi said.

They shook hands.

"It's a pleasure to meet you two," Peach said, "I'm guessing you guys came here to learn about using alchemy."

"Yes, ma'am," all of them said.

"Okay then...Go over to that ring over there with the heart symbol in the middle of it."

All three of them went to the circle and was teleported to another dimension.

They were in an arena with monsters in cages. Peach teleported in the dimension and released the monsters from their cages.

"Good luck," she said before she teleported.

"Oh my God. She left us here to fight those monsters and we don't even know how to use alchemy," Daisy griped.

"Wait! We do! Remember when those alchemists attacked the people in the casino," Luigi asked Daisy.

"They...somehow formed runes on the ground and you would be effected if you were on the rune. The question is of how to make runes," Daisy said before she

jumped up to dodge one of the beasts.

"Let's concentrate and think about how the elements work," Luigi said.

"Alright, but we need time to do that," Mario said before he looked up at the cages, "The cages should a good spot."

All three of them jumped on top of the cages. The beasts were foaming at the mouth and trying to reach them.

"Let's try an element like water. Water is free, but forceful," Daisy said as a light blue rune was near her.

"You did it! Can you control it," Luigi asked.

"Think so," she said as she moved the rune to the ground and Daisy let the rune go. A wave of water washed away one of the monsters.

"Let's try something that could hit everyone in the room with one blast," Mario said, "How about electricity?"

"Electricity is energetic and a lot of heat comes out of it," Luigi said.

All three of them had yellow and slightly purple rune in front of them. They put the runes under the beasts and released them. A giant bolt of lightning came down

from the heavens and slaughtered the monsters. They have learned the basic principles.

The trio was teleported out of the dimension and found themselves back at the Alchemy Grounds.

Peach was disappointed when they found out how to use alchemy. She was hoping that she would have three tasty morsels.

"Congratulations, you passed the first trial," she said with a fake smile.

"Cool," 'Tsune' said.

"Come back tomorrow to practice and train," Peach said before they left.

They practiced their new found abilities at Mario's house.


	5. Team Mario VS Lead Alchemist Peach

All rights go to Nintendo. Please review.

Chapter 5: Team Mario VS. Alchemist Peach

The next day, all three of them seemed like they could take on the world. Luigi and Daisy were still wearing their disguises. They went to the Alchemy Grounds and

found Peach.

"Hey, guys. Do you want to train again?"

"Yes, but we want to fight against you so we could see our standing," Luigi said.

"Young fools," Peach said in her mind, "Alright. I will give you a warning: my alchemy level is fifty. It is higher than everyone in this room."

Peach led them to the teleporter again. She jumped through it first. The trio followed her. Peach landed on the arena and the ground cracked a little under her feet.

They landed and their legs felt like they wanted to give out. Her dark purple aura started to rise from the ground to the sky. When it disappeared, Peach was clad in

armor and there was a sword on her back.

They swallowed the lump in their throats.

**Mario (LV. 25), Luigi/Tsune (LV. 25), and Daisy/Amethyst (LV. 25) VS. Lead Alchemist Peach (LV. 50)**

**Peach's Battle Theme: Gorgeous Nightmare by Escape the Fate (I don't know why I picked the song; just go with it)**

Peach rushed at Mario, but he teleported behind her. Mario tried to strike her with lightning; Peach ran away from the electricity. She found herself in front of Luigi;

the alchemist flipped high into the air and Luigi couldn't dodge in time. He was zapped by the powerful lightning. Peach landed on Daisy's shoulders and put her hands on Daisy's face. She formed a fireball that lit it on fire; Daisy threw Peach off and Mario doused the embers with water. Luigi rushed to her and his hand turned into a blade made of ice. Peach rushed at him and her hand turned into a blade of pure darkness. The swords clashed.

"You're pretty good, Tsune," Peach said as they kept hitting their swords together.

"Thank you," Luigi said before he was gritting his teeth together.

"Too bad you're not that good," she said as she put a hand to his chest with electricity about to pulse through it. Daisy grabbed the arm and she was shocked along

with Peach. Mario jumped over Luigi with his fist inside of a fireball. Peach threw Daisy off and back flipped to avoid the attack. She didn't know that Mario would

have an ace up his sleeve. He gave Luigi the signal. Luigi slammed his fist into the ground and a plateau grew under her and knocked the princess into the air. Daisy

jumped high into the air and vines started to grow from her fingers. The foliage tied up Peach. The alchemist easily burst out of it with fire, but she didn't know that it

was just a distraction. Luigi slammed his fist into the ground and it summoned another plateau that pounded into her back; she started to cough out blood. Mario and

Daisy jumped in the air again and their hands were inside of fire.

"Ready, Amethyst?"

"Yeah."

Their fists forced Peach's body to split the plateau in half.

Peach stood up and swayed side to side. Blood came out of her mouth and she held her stomach.

The trio looked at her; she seemed like she was about to faint. Wind suddenly came from the ground and circled around the crazed princess. Debris was sucked up

by the vacuum. The wind subsided and they saw Peach with red irises and messy blonde hair. Her teeth were sharper. Black aura started to emanate from her body.

"You've forced me to take drastic measures," Peach said while panting.

Her hoodie ripped off and revealed her pink blouse as well as her battle scars. Tiny black blades started to come out of her hand. She punched the ground so that

none of them could move for a few seconds. Peach rushed at Daisy and slammed the tiny blades inside of her chest. Peach saw Mario and Luigi trying to do a sneak

attack. She brought her hand back and it smacked Mario in the face. She found Luigi's chest and sent an electric pulse through his body so that he couldn't move.

"Let me finish what I started," Peach said before she blew up Luigi's body with electricity.

"LUIGI," Mario shouted as he saw his brother's smoldering remains on the ground.

Peach put her hand down to Daisy's throat and made her body immediately burst into flames. She licked the blood off of her fingers. Mario tried to avenge his

brother and his friend, but the princess started to infuse darkness into her fist. When Mario came too close to her, Peach punched him in the face and he was

reduced to nothing but ash. The alchemist teleported back to the Alchemy Grounds and saw the trio tired out.

"I thought you guys were dead," Mario said to Luigi and Daisy.

"They cannot die in that room. The defeated party is brought back here. I had to say you guys almost had me. Tsune was the best out of the three, or should I say

Luigi," Peach shouted. Their hearts skipped a beat.

"How did you-"

"Mario shouted your name when he thought you died. I also know that Amethyst is Daisy because the way Luigi looked at her before the battle with loving eyes."

Daisy and Mario looked at Luigi.

"Are you serious," Mario and Daisy asked in unison.

Peach looked at the three of them.

"Don't worry. I won't try to kill you guys, again...if you join me," Peach said.

"We would nev-"

"We'll do it," Mario said.

"Are you nuts," Daisy asked.

"We're just doing this to gain her trust and get alchemy pointers. You ever heard of destroying something from the inside," Mario whispered.

"Fine, I want to join to," Daisy and Luigi said.

"Excellent, I will give you guys your duties tomorrow and I want Mario to come with me," Peach said with a smile. Daisy and Luigi left the Alchemy Grounds along

with Mario and Peach. The cold wind felt refreshing to Peach because she wore a hoodie or a huge dress all of the time. Mario looked at her with only her blouse

and jeans on. He thought that she looked strange because he wasn't used to seeing her that way, but he liked it...a little to much. They were slowly walking to her

castle.


	6. Toying With Mario

Chapter 6: Toying With Mario

"Princess," Mario said while tugging on her jeans.

"Yes, Mario," she asked without looking down at him.

"Why did you become an alchemist?"

Something snapped in the princess's head and she wanted to strangle Mario for asking that question, but she resisted.

"I became an alchemist because..."

Mario saw tears in her eyes and he pretended that he didn't ask the question. He decided to change the subject.

"So, how was I in battle," he asked while playing through his own hair nervously.

"Honestly, your technique was a bit flawed. Don't you know that you could change the direction of the lightning even though you let go of the rune?"

"No."

"You have a lot to learn," Peach said when she looked down and smiled.

"Oh, how do you and Luigi do that blade thing? Daisy and I tried it, but we couldn't do it without icicles cutting into our hand."

"I'll show you when we get into the castle and go somewhere more...private," Peach said.

Mario blushed because it almost sounded like she said it seductively.

They finally made it to the castle and saw the same toad.

"Hey, Toad," Peach and Mario said in unison.

"Hi, Mario. Hello, Your Highness," Toad said while licking a lollipop.

The toad opened the door and they went inside together.

Peach walked over to a door and took a key out of her pocket. She put it in the keyhole and the door opened. She gestured for Mario to follow her and he could swear that she winked at him. Mario closed the door and looked at the room. There were pictures of Princess Peach, himself, Luigi, Daisy, Toad, Yoshi, and a power star. The wallpaper was pink with yellow stars.

"I'll teach you that move when I get out of the shower," Peach said before she closed the bathroom door.

Mario sat on Peach's bed and then he was instantly bored. He looked under the bed and found a shoebox. He grabbed it and took off the lid. The plumber had a nosebleed and quickly put the box back where he found it. Mario really had to use the bathroom. He knocked on the door.

"Do you need to use the bathroom, Mario," she asked.

"Yes," Mario said while jumping around. He heard Peach moving the shower curtain.

"Come in."

Mario quickly opened the door and felt great when he finally made it to the toilet.

Peach barely heard him doing anything; the rushing water is the only sound she heard.

"Are you almost done, princess," Mario asked while he was buttoning his overalls.

"I'll be out in a moment so you should leave," Peach said after she turned off the water.

Mario walked out of the bathroom, closed the door, and lied down on the bed.

Peach came out of the bathroom. She wore her pink blouse and ripped up jeans.

"Are you ready, Mario," Peach asked with an innocent smile.

"Yeah," Mario retorted.

Peach jumped on him while he was in the bed. Mario had a huge blush on his face. The princess pulled on Mario's overalls and put her lips on his ear. She nibbled on it. The plumber was very surprised.

She put her mouth close to his ear.

"You know...I have a thing for short guys," Peach whispered.

"I...didn't...know," Mario said while sweat streamed down.

The princess got off of him and had a satisfied grin on her face while he was floundering on the bed.

"I'm r-ready...to...learn...that...move n-now," Mario said while he was trying to regain his composure.

"Excellent."

Peach grabbed him and they went outside to the back of the castle. Mario saw an alchemist sleeping on the roof.

They stopped near a beautiful lake.

"Now to teach you that move," Peach said.

Meanwhile...

Luigi looked at Daisy sleeping on the couch. He felt bad when he saw the bandages. The good news was that her face was actually healing. The bad thing about that was her charred skin coming off in flakes. He didn't really care about that. Luigi stood up and walked over to her. He took off his glove and felt her hair. The plumber wanted to play through it with his fingers, but Daisy opened her eyes and saw him.

"Luigi, what the hell are you doing," Daisy asked.

The man froze; he didn't know what to say.

"There was a bug in your hair and I took out for you," he said while biting his finger nails.

"Whatever," she said when she got up.

Luigi walked behind her.

"Princess," Luigi said before she turned around.

"What."

"I wanted to ask you about-"

Daisy put her finger over his lips.

"Yes, you can be my boyfriend."

Fireworks went off in his head when she kissed him on the cheek.

"This is officially the best night ever," he thought.

With Mario and Peach...

Mario finally learned to create an alchemy blade. His hand was encased in a sharp icicle.

"I did it," Mario shouted, "I have to go tell Daisy."

"Daisy? I see you've been hanging out with her a lot lately."

"I had to. Half of her face is burnt off."

"I wonder if there are other feelings you have about her."

"No, she's just a friend. Luigi loves her."

"I was just joking. Oh man, your face was so red. It looked like a cherry," Peach said playfully to him.

Her cell phone rang.

"Hello."

"..."

"I see."

She put the phone away and turned to Mario.

"Mario, I have to go. There is some...business I have to take care," Peach said to him.


	7. Brutal Murder

Chapter 7: Brutal Murder

Peach had a meeting to go to in the Alchemy Grounds. She was sitting on a chair and talking to Dobi.

"Peach, I can't do this anymore. My wife was in that casino that night. That was the last straw," Dobi said with a few tears coming out of his eyes. Peach just looked at him with no sign of emotion on her face.

"I thought there was a good reason to why you were quitting. When you decided to join me, you said that you didn't care about the consequences. The death of your life partner is not my responsibility. Your request is null and void," she said to the upset man.

"What do you mean null and void? I have two daughters at home. Who's going to take care of them if I can't?"

"That's not my problem."

"What? Don't you have a heart?"

"I had one years ago and it was ripped out of my chest."

The angered man picked her up by the hood.

"This isn't funny!"

"I'm not laughing. If you don't let go of me, things will begin to get more unpleasant for you."

"I don't care."

Peach looked at him with a little grin.

"Okay then," Peach said before she snapped her fingers.

Alchemists closed her door and blocked it.

"What the hell is going on," Dobi asked with sweat dripping down. The princess's irises started to turn red and black blades grew out of her back.

"You know, Dobi...I actually thought that you were going to be my right hand man, but I guess not," the blonde said before the blades stretched out and started to stab through him. The black blades disappeared and the cruel princess looked at him with a smile on her face. Dobi was in a pool of blood.

Peach snapped her fingers again and an alchemist teleported in the room.

"What do you need, leader?"

"I need you to kill his daughters and bring their bodies as well as their blood," Peach said to her servant.

"Yes, ma'am."

The alchemist warped out of the room and proceeded to complete his next mission.

Meanwhile...

Mario and Luigi were fighting with alchemy blades.

"How am I doing, Weegee," Mario asked as their blades clashed again.

"Great, but your form needs work."

Before the swords could clash again, they heard Daisy shouting.

"Guys, you have to see this."

The two brothers stopped fighting and looked at the television screen.

"At 3:05 p.m., two little girls were brutally murdered, but the bodies are missing. Their entrails were on the floor when they were found by the police. Some eye witnesses said that everything was peaceful until they heard high-pitched screams and saw a huge flame engulfing their home. Their grandmother, the person that was their temporary caretaker, was also burned in the flame. Her charred body was found by two officers. People close to the scene said that it was the work of an individual with odd powers. If you have more information, contact us at (555) 748-345. A huge reward will also be given to the person that finds this dangerous criminal," the woman said on the newscast.

Daisy turned off the television, and there were some surprised looks.

"I didn't think that Peach could stoop this low," Daisy said with shock.

"She's going to destroy the Mushroom Kingdom if this persists," Luigi said while he bowed his head in respect for the dead.

"We need to train more and defeat her," Mario said while gripping his heart.

Mario had mixed emotions for the princess, but he knew that what she did was wrong. He stood up and slowly walked to his room and locked the door.


	8. Debut of Daimez the Reaper

Chapter 8: Debut of Daimez the Reaper

Mario was in love with Peach and he was hit pretty hard by what happened. His feelings is getting in the way of him seeing the truth. He looked outside and saw Luigi and Daisy sparring and honing their skills.

Meanwhile...

Peach was on level 0 of the Grounds. She held the two bodies above a white and black rune. The remaining blood that they had in their bodies were absorbed by her. She looked at Dobi's body on the ground and kicked him to the rune. Electrical pulses went inside of it before the corpse started to stand up.

"Yes, my slave. Rise!"

Dobi's corpse was covered by a cloak. His eyes were only light blue. The skin was pale and some of his organs grew back. Dobi walked towards her, but she knew what he wanted. She threw his daughters' corpses on the ground and he looked at them with hunger in his eyes. Peach witnessed him eating them and had a huge and devilish smile.

"There will be more where that came from. I hope you want an All-You-Can-Eat Buffet," she said referring to the whole Mushroom Kingdom. She hysterically laughed.

With Luigi and Daisy...

Luigi almost sliced off Daisy's head with the blade, but Daisy guarded with her own. She knocked Luigi back with strong winds. The princess slammed her fist to the ground and a bunch of huge boulders came out. She kicked them, but none of them hit Luigi. He managed to dodge and summoned lightning that struck her three times. Daisy shook off the soot that was on her body and rushed at him with her blade. He teleported behind her, but Daisy smacked him in the face. Luigi stumbled backwards, but managed to quickly recover. He guarded against her blade. Mario joined the fight and tried to slash his little brother, but Daisy guarded against the attack. All of them teleported to get some distance. A three-way fight was going to be intense especially since their against each other. Mario jumped in the air and fire wrapped around his arm. Luigi tried to stop his attack, but Mario threw a fire ball at him and he began to fall to the ground. A huge rune formed on the ground and flames rose; Luigi and Daisy were temporarily burned. Mario landed on the ground and grabbed by vines. Daisy set an earth rune down there as a trap. She formed a sword of fire and tried to slash him, but Luigi made her fly into the air by using wind. Mario freed himself and guarded with his blade when Luigi wanted to slash him. The blades clashed and Daisy fell to the ground. She stood up and started to run. Mario shielded himself from the attacks that were meant for him on both sides. He elbowed Luigi in the stomach so that he could be stunned for a while. He and Daisy's weapons clashed and sparks started to fly. Mario didn't know that Daisy was distracting him from the real trick. She pressed her hand on his stomach and sent electrical pulses through his body. Mario was paralyzed like Luigi. Daisy back flipped to a certain point to gain distance.

"Here's my new technique," Daisy said when a light blue rune was in front of her.

A giant light blue wave of energy consumed Mario and Luigi. The rune disappeared when the move ended. Daisy looked at them and they were dizzy on the ground.

"Are you guys okay," she asked.

"We're fine," Mario and Luigi said.

Daisy's Spirit Wave destroyed a football field worth of grass, but they managed to grow it back with earth alchemy.

"That was an awesome fight," Mario said before he bit into a bagel.

"Yeah. That was cool. I wish I had a special move like you guys," Luigi said to both of them.

"It's not that hard, but it takes a lot out of you. After Mario did that giant explosion, he was tired out and lost a tremendous amount of speed," Daisy explained.

Midnight...

Peach looked for another innocent soul to slay. She saw a nearby alchemist. She was looking up at the full moon. The princess teleported behind her.

"Hello, Daimez," Peach said before the person took off their hood.

"Hello, Boss. It's been a while since we talked."

"I remember when you asked me to join when you were only sixteen," Peach said while reminiscing.

"That was the good 'ol days. Right, Peach?"

"Yep."

"When will Project Alpha take effect?"

"Soon, Daimez."

"Peach, what happened to Dobi?"

"Things went sour between me and him, but I took care of it."

"You killed him. It's a real shame. He was like the uncle I never had."

"I wouldn't say that I killed him exactly. Just know that you can't see him for a little while."

"Peach, why do you hate the Mushroom Kingdom so much?"

"Well, it's because..."

With Mario and company...

Luigi and Daisy were sleeping peacefully, but Mario kept tossing and turning.

He saw blood, ripped up skin, and disembodied heads. They seemed to mark a trail. Mario followed it and saw Peach covered in blood and she was feasting on a toad.

Mario woke up with sweat dripping down his face and couldn't sleep for the rest of the night.


End file.
